


Just the three of us

by Servena



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcohol, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Eliot, Hacking, M/M, Multi, OT3, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “You’re embarrassing, both of you. I’m just gonna have a drink in peace and pretend I don’t know any of you. I’m never going anywhere with you again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

Eliot let himself fall onto the bar stool. “Kentucky Bourbon”, he said to the bartender before he turned around to his companions. “You’re embarrassing, both of you. I’m just gonna have a drink in peace and pretend I don’t know any of you. I’m never going anywhere with you again.”

Hardison sat down on the stool to his left while Parker climbed the one on his right. “Come on man, it wasn’t that bad”, he said after they had ordered.

“She”, Eliot pointed at Parker, “stole the bartender’s wallet!”

“I put it back!” Parker said defensively. “It was just habit.”

 “And you”, Eliot turned to him again, “you hacked the DJ’s computer!”

“Come on, that playlist – it was terrible. Just wanted to give people a chance to listen to some real music. Do something for this planet. Ain’t that what we do?”

Eliot groaned and took a large sip of his bourbon.

A moment later, the bartender reappeared with an orange soda for Hardison (“Really?” Eliot asked) and something blue and fizzy for Parker.

“I thought it was fun”, Parker mumbled into her mystery drink. “Just the three of us.”

Eliot sighed.

Hardison nodded. “Yeah, it was cool - I thought it was cool. Apparently not all attendants thought that way.”

Eliot set his glass own and sighed again. “Next time, we’ll do something else.”

Parker leaned forward precariously until her stool was balancing on only two legs. “Oh, oh, can we check out this new skyscraper in –“

“We are not jumping from buildings, Parker”, Eliot said just when Hardison said, “Oh, hell no!”

“Okay! Okay.” Silence. “It’s a really nice building though.”

“NO.”

“We should check out this new RPG I bought”, Hardison spoke into the silence.

“Hardison – “

“No, wait, wait - You should like this, you can beat people up – and you can be a thief – we could be a guild, man! We would rock this.” He looked at them. “Come on, just some chips, a couple of beers, a couch, half a dozen computer screens. No bartenders with wallets, no DJs with crappy music.”

“Just us”, Parker remarked thoughtfully.

Eliot emptied his glass. “Fine.”

A wide grin slowly spread across Hardison’s face. “Maybe you could cook something? You know, you did these little fish things last months -”

“Yeah, okay, FINE. You buy the beer. Good beer, not that crap you’ve got in your fridge.”

“Okay.”

“And you’re cleaning your kitchen. I’m not cooking in a dirty kitchen.”

“Yeah, sure, fine.”

“Just us”, Parker said happily.


End file.
